


"Turn."

by Aatreyee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aatreyee/pseuds/Aatreyee
Summary: Inspired by a scene from Scifigrl47's Hopscotch and Red Rover.





	"Turn."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hopscotch and Red Rover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805362) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> _DJ flipped the book open and turned the pages, trying to find where he’d left off. Not that it mattered all that much, there was nothing in here that he couldn’t bear to repeat a few times. Or a few dozen times. He huffed out a sigh, one finger rubbing Furbro’s head. He flipped through the pages, his eyes eyes skimming over the text, even as his fingertips struck sparks against the paper._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _He was getting better at that. Small, almost controlled bursts of power. He could do little things, if he concentrated hard enough. Single words, with the full force of his voice behind them, could make small things happen. He raised his hand, and flicked his fingertips. “Turn.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _The book rotated in place._
> 
>  
> 
> _DJ frowned at it. “No,” he told the book, trying to sound stern. He took a deep breath. “Turn.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _The pages rattled against each other, and settled back into place. DJ held up a hand. “Turn!”_
> 
>  
> 
> _The faint, almost invisible swirl of light played around his fingers, floating upwards like glowing, dissipating smoke._

[ ](URL)


End file.
